


Power Kick

by clottedcreamfudge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Coda, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, In a manner of speaking, M/M, Magic, Magnus is weirdly protective of the film Titanic, Missing Scene, Not a plot point but it should be noted, POV Alec Lightwood, Playing fast and loose with timelines here, Porn with Feelings, Power Kink, Sexual compatability, Shameless Smut, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clottedcreamfudge/pseuds/clottedcreamfudge
Summary: “Looks like it’s just you and me, Alexander,” Magnus says, turning to Alec with a warm smile as Jace marches out of the apartment like a man on a mission. Alec can see that Magnus’s smile is only half there, is hiding a ‘we should talk about this’ and maybe a couple of ‘are you okay’s, but Alec has never wanted to talk less.“Good,” Alec says firmly, then he drops to his knees and starts working on Magnus’s belt buckle with the kind of single-minded focus he usually saves for archery practice.➸Alec's not sure how he missed this, but now that he and Magnus have started having sex, he supposes it's going to be harder to ignore how all that raw power makes him feel.(Coda to s2e8 - Love Is A Devil)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 66
Kudos: 316





	Power Kick

**Author's Note:**

> TW for the suicidal themes in s2e8 - you'd have to squint to see it here, probably, but take care of yourself if this episode was hard for you.

The way Alec feels right now… It’s inappropriate. It’s not as if he doesn't _know_ that. He’s grown all too used to suppressing any and all reactions to men: first around Jace, then Magnus, back before he’d given in and chosen happiness and whatever the Clave could throw at him over living a lie. But there’s something about Magnus wielding his power with such ease that makes his body thrum with want, and now that his barriers have been so thoroughly shattered, it’s almost impossible to throw them back up.

It’s been _a night_ , from Max’s rudeness toward Magnus and Jace, right through to Alec throwing himself off the balcony in a magically-induced fit of depression - all only hours before finding out his mother was being cheated on by her husband of twenty-plus years. Seeing his mother cry. That had been something.

And of course, any highlight reel of the evening’s events would be incomplete without the look of panic and borderline despair on Magnus’s face when he realised he’d nearly lost his boyfriend _and_ his book of counterspells in one night, simply because he couldn’t say ‘no’ to a stray cat.

(Alec thinks that, just maybe, Magnus might have been a little more cut up at the prospect of losing him than his spellbook. He’s pretty sure. Like, maybe 80% sure.)

And yeah, hearing his mom apologise to Jace for her behaviour had been nice, and his excruciating conversation with Clary in all her earnestness had been _cathartic_ , if nothing else - but the fact of the matter is that, try as he might, Alec can’t think of many ways in which this evening could have been weirder, or more emotionally draining.

Which is _why_ it’s inappropriate that he’s been half hard since Magnus trapped Iris in magical chains and threw her through a portal to the mercy of the Clave.

He’d been hoping, perhaps foolishly, that the low simmering heat in his gut would just _go away_ after a while. It’s been hours now since Magnus - jaw set, barely tamed anger flashing in his eyes - had waved his hands and all but magically gut-punched the other Warlock into… well. An entirely different, highly warded, country. He hadn’t even looked like it had taken any _effort_. The feelings he has about Magnus’s power aren’t _new_ , but he’s never really mentioned them to the man in question. Or anyone. _He_ only got the memo about it very recently, completely bowled over by his own reaction to Magnus’s warlock mark.

Alec reminds himself that, as wrong as it had no doubt been to attend his baby brother’s Rune ceremony in that state, it would have been much worse for him to have dropped to his knees the second the portal had closed. Even if he’s pretty sure Izzy would have pinned up a hastily put-together banner and possibly acquired some party poppers.

So, this is all to say that he is _pissed_ beyond _measure_ when Magnus reminds Jace of the movie night they’d had planned when the two weary Shadowhunters get back to the loft. Because Jace _lives_ at the loft right now - something Alec had conveniently forgotten when his mind had wandered to how many times he could get Magnus to come before they even got to the bedroom.

“Okay, I know I said I’d watch that stupid boat film,” Jace says with a grimace, “but what I’m _actually_ gonna do is go for a drink. Multiple drinks. Don’t wait up for me.” 

Alec could _kiss_ Jace.

“Moving past the fact that you referred to _Titanic_ \- a movie that has 89% on _Rotten Tomatoes_ , cleaned up at the 1998 Golden Globes, and which makes grown men weep - as ‘that stupid boat film’,” Magnus says, providing the necessary air quotes with his fingers, “I suppose you are old enough and ugly enough to make your own bad decisions.”

“Thanks, dad,” Jace says with a shit-eating grin, which is wrong on at least three levels that Alec can think of right now. There are probably more levels. He’ll think about those later.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Alexander,” Magnus says, turning to Alec with a warm smile as Jace marches out of the apartment like a man on a mission. Alec can see that Magnus’s smile is only half there, is hiding a _‘we should talk about this’_ and maybe a couple of _‘are you okay’_ s, but Alec has never wanted to talk _less_.

“Good,” Alec says firmly, then he drops to his knees and starts working on Magnus’s belt buckle with the kind of single-minded focus he usually saves for archery practice.

“Alec, what-” Magnus starts to say, swaying a little on his feet, but Alec _glares_ him into silence, hands not stopping their work for a second.

“I should probably have mentioned this before now,” he says as calmly as possible, sliding black leather back from its buckle and popping open the button on Magnus’s slacks, “but I can’t think straight when you use your magic like that.” He pulls down the zipper and hears a shaky intake of breath above him as Alec pulls Magnus’s cock out of his pants; it appears to be getting with the programme pretty quickly. Magnus isn’t wearing underwear - because of course he isn’t, why would he be wearing _underwear_ to a _formal party?_ If Alec weren’t already on his knees, the thought of that alone would have put him there.

“Like what?” Magnus asks somewhat absently, one of his hands coming down to tangle gently in Alec’s hair as Alec slowly starts to work his hand up and down the shaft of Magnus’s rapidly hardening cock.

“With so much… self-righteous _anger_ ,” he says breathily, moving his hand back to the base so there’s room for him to mouth wetly at the head of it; he takes Magnus’s cock in his mouth just a couple of inches before moving away to lick at the pre-come that beads at the tip the second his mouth is gone. The hand in his hair spasms and Magnus makes a needy, questioning noise in the back of his throat. “All that power and intensity, Magnus… I’ve been on edge for fucking _hours_.” Alec’s voice cracks a little on the admission, and has never cared less about how desperate he sounds.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Magnus breathes, and Alec takes that as permission to do what he’s been thinking about all evening and takes Magnus into his mouth in earnest.

Alec is very new to this, but that doesn’t mean he’d never _thought_ about it. He’d had vague, nebulous fantasies about someone going down on him before, and slightly sharper ones about going down on someone _else_ ; a nameless, faceless man, safely anonymous. Then Magnus careened into his life like a runaway freight train with glitter eyeliner, and suddenly the man in his mind had a _face_ and it had been all he could do to stop himself walking into walls whenever Magnus walked past him.

When he’d gotten his mouth on Magnus for the first time, it was better than he could have imagined. The noises Magnus had made - the noises he's making _now_ \- wound him up so much he’d ended up coming in his jeans, needing nothing more than the firm press of his own palm and the taste of Magnus on his tongue.

Magnus had been oddly cool with him for a while afterwards and Alec had been confused about that - right up until Magnus admitted that Alec was suspiciously good for a beginner, and he might have been a little bit jealous of whoever had had the pleasure of his mouth before him. 

_(“Nobody,” Alec had said with a frown. “I haven’t… C’mon, Magnus, we’ve covered the ‘me being a virgin’ thing, and it was kind of mortifying enough the first time.” Magnus had looked at him curiously, lying next to him on the bed, before laying a hand softly on Alec’s cheek._

_“If that was your first blowjob-”_

_“It was,” Alec had said with a huff, licking his lips and flushing just a little when Magnus’s eyes had followed the motion. He could still taste him there._

_“In which case, you’re incredibly gifted, darling,” Magnus had practically purred, hand moving away from Alec’s face to grip the back of his neck. “And I hope you don’t have anything planned for the rest of the day, because I’d rather like to explore any other inexplicable talents you may have.”)_

In the here and now, Magnus is already coming undone. Alec has lived and breathed strategy his entire life, and his relief at finding out that sex was just another kind of battlefield had been immense. Magnus’s pleasure, what he likes and craves, is written all over his face; Alec is already becoming proficient in how to read every _‘yes’_ and _‘like that’_ in the hitch of his breathing and the flashes of gold in Magnus’s eyes.

“This is going to be over _very_ quickly,” Magnus murmurs apologetically, the hand not in Alec’s hair sliding round to his jaw and holding him fast. Alec had basically always known he was gay, but if he hadn’t been sure to begin with, the zing of _‘hell yes’_ that shudders down his spine at the first thrust of Magnus’s hips would’ve certainly helped him figure that out.

Discovering that Alec didn’t have a gag reflex had been an interesting day for both of them. 

Once he’s been given permission to _take_ \- Alec’s hands gripping Magnus’s hips and urging him on with a hum - it takes no time at all for Magnus to come apart, losing his rhythm with a gasp. Alec’s slightly _less_ good at this part, but he’s found that it doesn’t matter too much if he can’t swallow everything when it happens; in fact, Magnus has been pretty vocal about how much he likes Alec a little marked up, and apparently that doesn’t stop at hickeys.

The moment Alec pulls away, heart hammering in his chest and palming at his own hardness in the confines of his dress pants, Magnus drags him to his feet. He isn’t given a second to get his balance; he’s still trying to catch his breath when Magnus pushes him against a wall, kissing him with a biting, bruising force that makes Alec’s knees weak all over again. Magnus licks the taste of himself out of Alec’s mouth until there’s nothing but the heat of their bodies against each other, the pounding of Alec’s pulse, and the needy moans that he suspects are coming from his own throat. 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Magnus gasps, sounding wrecked and desperate as he pushes his hands up Alec’s shirt to press warm palms against his skin. “You have no idea how much you make me feel.” Alec kisses him hard, cutting him off, _needing_ Magnus to understand that he’s here and he’s fucking _staying_. He thinks of his own words not so long ago, thrown out in this very apartment like an extension of the armour he’d been wearing for years: _“you don’t have any clue what I feel”._ Now he thinks of how stupid he’d been, how Magnus had known before _he_ had what they could be; Alec had been looking, not expecting that he might be seen in return.

“I’m here, so show me.” Alec’s voice is hoarse, his hands firm as he drags them up Magnus’s arms, feeling satisfaction take root in his chest at the rumpling of the pristine fabric. “Show me how much, Magnus.” 

Alec is a huge fan of the undressing portion of sex. He likes the intimacy of it, of his body being revealed like it’s something other than a weapon, as though there’s beauty in the harsh lines and scarred tissue of it. He likes undressing Magnus even more; feels like he could do it every day for the rest of his life and he’d still get that little thrill down his spine when he finally gets his hands on smooth, bare skin.

That being said, Alec is pretty far gone right now, so when Magnus breathlessly says _“I’m going to speed things up,”_ all he can do is lie back and murmur enthusiastic agreement. He doesn’t know how they got to the bed, but that’s where they are, and it’s probably a good thing too; he’s shaking, dizzy and too hot even after a snap from Magnus’s clever fingers leaves them both naked on the sheets.

“I need you to fuck me,” someone says - and it turns out it’s _him_ , if the sharp intake of breath from Magnus is any indication. Alec digs his teeth into his bottom lip and closes his eyes, because yeah, he actually really _does_ need that, but they haven’t really… done it like that before. He didn’t mean to say that - this isn’t how he _talks_ \- but his filter’s shot to pieces this evening and it’s still _true_. They’ve talked about it, sort of, but Alec usually gets so flustered and keyed up that they never make it past hands and mouths before he’s coming so hard he sees stars.

“Alexander, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for,” Magnus says after a beat, trying to soothe even with the raw, cracked quality of his voice. Alec opens his eyes on an outward breath and looks up at where Magnus is hovering above him, necklaces skimming Alec’s chest on every inhale. His glamour’s still up - just - but there’s a flicker of gold and slitted pupil when Alec raises his hands to Magnus’s face.

“If you can go again,” he says firmly, thumbs brushing the soft skin under Magnus’s eyes where his makeup is starting to smudge and bleed over, “then I want it. I need to… I need to feel you. I think. Please.”

“I’d like to see anyone alive say no to that, darling,” Magnus says shakily, eyes fluttering shut on a downward sweep of Alec’s thumbs. 

“Yeah well, I’m asking _you_ ,” Alec says, swallowing thickly. He hadn’t realised how much he’d wanted it until it was suddenly within reach; he _aches_.

“Say it again,” Magnus murmurs, turning his head to press a kiss to one of Alec’s palms, un-glamoured eyes opening and meeting his with unwavering intensity. Alec’s face must be on fire, and his skin is prickling with embarrassment, but he doesn’t look away.

“I want you to fuck me, Magnus. _Please._ ” And Magnus, with the look of a man on a mission from the Angel, leans down and kisses Alec like it’s _vital_ ; like there is nothing in the world he’d rather be doing, and nobody he’d rather be doing it with.

➸

The noise Alec makes when Magnus starts opening him up is high and ragged, but he doesn’t have the brainpower to stop it. He’s done this to himself, once or twice, but he could never get the angle right, and finding the time for anything other than a cursory orgasm in the shower had always been pretty much impossible at the Institute anyway.

This is _nothing_ like those furtive, fumbled attempts.

It’s a little uncomfortable, and it’s slightly weird not being able to see Magnus while this is happening, but he’d been assured it would be easier on his knees to begin with. After a while it starts to feel _good_ , discomfort melting away little by little until Magnus brushes up against something that has Alec sinking his teeth into his own forearm on a moan.

“There we go,” Magnus breathes, and Alec _whimpers_ , tasting copper on his tongue as sparks dance behind his closed eyelids. He presses his forehead into the sheets and tries to remember how to take in oxygen.

“Magnus, what-” Alec wants to ask what the _fuck_ that is, and if it’s meant to light up his entire body like a glowstick, but he can’t get the words out. Then Magnus very carefully adds another slicked-up finger and Alec finds himself pushing back against it on instinct, ignoring the burn in his desperation to feel _that_ all over again.

“Easy,” Magnus murmurs, pressing a kiss to the base of Alec’s spine as he moves his fingers just a little--

 _“Ah,”_ Alec gasps, screwing his eyes shut even harder so that galaxies burst to life in the blackness; that is _exactly_ what he’d been looking for. “Fuck - _more._ ” Magnus lets out a shuddering breath but doesn’t go any faster, just kisses the knobs of Alec’s spine as he slowly and carefully ruins him for anyone else.

The third finger is almost definitely a mistake, Alec thinks; he’s not sure how he can take it, already so impossibly full and on fire with it, and yet he’s also pretty sure he’s never been this hard in his life. He’s making a mess of the sheets, but he can’t stop squirming, pushing back for more in a desperate search for friction.

“Do it, please, just - _please, Magnus.”_ Alec isn’t really sure what he’s saying, but he knows he needs Magnus inside of him like he needs a breathable atmosphere, and right now he’ll do just about anything to get it. “Show me - you said you’d _show me_ ,” he begs, sounding borderline distressed even to his own ears. And yeah, maybe that’s playing a little dirty, but he’s so wound up he might come before Magnus even gets inside him and that’s really not how he wants this to go.

Magnus hisses out a breath through his teeth and sucks a sudden, sharp hickey into the meat of Alec’s ass. It should hurt, but Alec’s body doesn’t seem to get the memo, translating the pressure of Magnus’s teeth into a plaintive whine, ripped from his throat without warning.

“Alexander, you will be the _death_ of me.” Magnus sounds unsteady and short of breath, like he’s been running for miles rather than just fingering Alec to within an inch of his life, so completely wrecked by what he’s doing that it’s threading through every syllable. Alec can relate.

When Magnus removes his fingers, Alec feels like a part of _him_ has been taken away too; his breathing is uneven as he pushes back against nothing at all, wondering absently when he stopped caring about how this looked. He feels _empty_ and it’s _maddening._

“Try to remember to breathe,” Magnus says with a voice like sandpaper and honey, and then Alec’s entire world tilts on its axis. He absolutely does _not_ remember to breathe, if only because the slow, inexorable press of Magnus’s cock inside him has resolutely banished all the air from his lungs. He thinks for a few seconds that it might be too much, and also that this would be a _really_ embarrassing way to die, but then Magnus pushes a thumb against where he’d just set his teeth and Alec thinks - _oh_. And also, _yes._

Alec tries to say something coherent when Magnus eventually bottoms out, but the only thing he manages is a strangled sort of groan. He throws a hand out behind him blindly and Magnus tangles their fingers together, draping himself over Alec’s back so there’s not an inch of space between them; Magnus presses a kiss to the nape of his neck and Alec’s so far gone that even _that_ has him gasping and grinding his hips back.

Which is, as it turns out, the best idea he’s ever had.

The guttural, punched out noise Magnus makes against his neck would be enough on its own, but the frisson of electricity that rips up his spine is so good, it makes Alec wonder how he’s ever going to convince himself to leave this room. He’s meant to go to work, lead people, fight a _war_ , when all of that time could be devoted to something that makes his entire skeletal system feel like melted butter. He’s never been selfish, but right now he really fucking wants to be.

_“Alexander-”_

_“Move,”_ Alec interrupts him through gritted teeth, because he may be new to this but he thinks coming to the sound of your boyfriend’s voice before he’s even really gotten around to the main event would be rude -- so Magnus really needs to _stop talking._

To his credit, Magnus doesn’t seem offended; in fact, it’s like he hears everything Alec’s not saying, peeling himself away from Alec in one fluid movement - and suddenly all of the hazy, sepia-toned fantasies Alec had barely allowed himself to have are coming alive in glorious technicolour.

Alec had always managed to convince himself that sex with a man wouldn’t be anything special. Just because he didn’t want to have sex with _women,_ that didn’t mean any hypothetical attempts to be with a guy would be any more fulfilling; on the rare occasions that he let himself fantasise about it, he’d forced himself to tone down his expectations. Alec had, it turns out, been completely incorrect to do so, because maybe if he’d let himself think about how good this could be, he’d have been more prepared.

His focus narrows down to the hot slide of Magnus inside him, something bright and blistering coming alive in his bones on every thrust, the drag of Magnus’s cock against _there, right there_ lighting up hitherto undiscovered nerve endings; his body feels like a piece of open, sparking circuitry, fuses blown but somehow still powering a city block. He’s gasping into the sheets, throat already raw from whatever nonsense the snap of Magnus’s hips keeps pushing out of him.

It could be minutes or hours later, but Magnus’s voice is suddenly in his ear, the tone of it coarse and strained, like an over-tightened bowstring. 

“Can you come like this, angel?” he’s asking, and apparently the answer to that is _‘yes, absolutely’_ because the sound of Magnus right there with him pushes him over the edge immediately. Alec barely even registers the noises he’s making - he’s probably been quieter while being _stabbed_ \- focused on the distant stream of curses and praise falling from Magnus’s mouth as Alec comes so hard he almost blacks out.

Magnus fucks him through it, coming moments afterwards on a broken cry that makes Alec want to start all over again, and then he’s suddenly _empty_ , the feeling of it so alien and cold that Alec’s shuddering intake of breath is closer to a sob. Magnus makes soothing, nonsensical noises at him as he moves Alec onto his back and pushes back inside, and Alec pulls Magnus’s beautiful, blurred face down to his to kiss himself calm.

Alec does eventually let Magnus pull out, but this time he’s a little more lucid, sensible of the fact that he can’t just live out the rest of his life with his boyfriend’s dick inside him - as nice of a prospect as that might seem right now. They lie side by side, trading lazy kisses until Alec’s breathing has evened out and his body has stopped feeling quite as much like a live, exposed wire.

“If you ask me how that was,” he says eventually, soft but firm, “I will leave.” Magnus’s laugh is warm as he leans in to press a relatively chaste kiss to Alec’s over-sensitive mouth.

“Is it a sin to want feedback?” he says teasingly, fingers brushing over the bruise on Alec’s ass and smiling a little wider at the visible shiver the feeling sends through Alec’s body.

“The feedback was ongoing,” Alec murmurs, leaning forward to press his face into the curve of Magnus’s neck. “But I can, um. Provide some adjectives. If you need it verbally.”

“Darling, you spent several minutes saying my name over and over again,” Magnus says, a touch reverently. “I would consider that _very_ verbal feedback.” If Alec could remember doing that he’d probably be embarrassed, but mostly he just remembers the euphoria. Also, he’s not sure he’s capable of feeling negative emotions right now, so he just hums noncommittally into the skin of Magnus’s throat and lets his eyes slip closed.

“We’re going to have to talk about today, you know,” Magnus eventually says, soft and hesitant above Alec’s head. His breath ruffles wayward, sweat-slicked curls, and Alec closes his eyes a little harder. He doesn’t disagree, even though he’d really like to.

“I know,” he says quietly. “Later though. Please.” Magnus hums and holds Alec a little tighter, which is about as close to ‘okay’ as he’s probably going to get. 

They _will_ talk about Alec’s tendency to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, and they’ll talk about Magnus’s unerring ability to ruminate on the ‘what-if’s, even when everything’s turned out alright; even when they all survived. Today, Magnus made sure of that.

They’re also probably going to have to talk about _this;_ about how they’re going to navigate this new dimension to their relationship, and all of the potential awkwardness it could entail. Because Magnus is going to have to use his powers in public sometimes, and there’s really only so much Alec can take.

At least he has a boyfriend who can portal them directly to his bedroom at a moment’s notice. That’s got to be worth something.

**Author's Note:**

> May I be the first to say -- WHOOPS. Was rewatching some of my favourite scenes, and all I could think when it came to that one bit in 'Love Is A Devil' was "how the heck is Alec dealing with this right now?"
> 
> I therefore decided he was dealing with it like this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you need me I'll be in hell where I belong.


End file.
